


To Old Loves and New Lovers

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc though he could not love Ed more, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Old Loves and New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baroqueangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baroqueangel).



Jean Havoc watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as Ed added shredded carrots into a large bowl. He had come home a day early from a business trip and was hoping to surprise his lover. He was glad he did. He may not get a chance to see this type of entertainment again.

He would never dream of telling Ed how adorable he looked with Havoc's favorite button down shirt tied around his waist like a makeshift apron. The once jade color shirt was now dusted with flour, and Havoc quickly smothered the smirk the threatened to show.

“Ed, I thought you hated carrot cake? You always said it was a waste of good cake. Not to mention that cream cheese icing had no reason to have ever been made in the first place. He quoted his lover complete with the random hand gestures and twitches Ed would always use.

Ed merely snorted in annoyance and went back to his mixing bowl.

“Havoc,do you remember how I was telling you about my friend on the other side? Alfons Heiderich,we lived together for almost the entire time I was there. We never seemed to have an extra money. Hell, most months we were just happy to pay the bills and still eat.” Ed told him as he as he poured the batter into the pans and slid them into the oven.

Havoc waited for him to close the oven door before he grabbed Ed by the waist and spun him into the living room.  
Ed rarely spoke of Alfons and he was curious to hear about him. He figured that Ed was dating the man, even if he would never say so outright. Havoc tried to explain to Ed that he was not jealous, they weren't dating before Ed crossed over. It took Ed six months after he returned to convince Havoc that they should date. Havoc knew he had grown and changed, but he still couldn't get used to the idea of Ed being able to drink and date.

He was a sneaky little alchemist and started dating Havoc damn near covertly. It embarrassed Havoc to admit that he and Ed were an exclusive item for months before he caught on.  
If it weren't for Breda teasing him he may never have known. He like to think that he would have known they were a couple for sure the first time they got naked together. Maybe.

He waited for Ed to get comfortable on his lap, before he took the leather tie out of Ed's hair. Havoc knew it was good to keep the long silky strands back while Ed was in the kitchen, but he loved it down and free.

“Did you court him, like you did me,Edward?”Havoc whispered into Ed's ear. He smiled when he felt the familiar shiver run down Ed's back. Ed settled back against Havoc's chest.

“No, he courted me.” Ed whispered. “After we had been together a while I realized it was his birthday. Things were really tight, I cooked a small diner that we split. Nothing special. I spent a weeks worth of our food budget to make his favorite cake. It cost a ton and it took all day to make the damned thing. It was an ugly cake lopsided and was sad to see. He smiled st it like it was the finest one in the bake shop. Told me 'he could see my heart in it'. He said that it was big enough to share. That maybe we could take it to the orphanage down the road. Havoc, they were so happy to share with us. We spent time fixing what we could around there. When ever there was a special day we always took a baked good. Well, don't think I love you any less or anything but...” Ed quietly trailed off at the end.

“Let, me guess today would have been his birthday and you wanted to donate a cake in his memory?” Havoc said with awe in his voice.

“Is that okay? You're not mad are you?” Havoc hated that Ed sounded worried.

“Not at all Ed. I think it shows what a great person you are. I think we should do this every year for all the ones we miss. If you want. We could make pie on Hughes birth day, and cake on your mom's and carrot cake on this day.” Havoc sounded excited. Ed thought about how lucky he was to have had a wonderful lover then and now.


End file.
